Life-Force Constructs
The power to craft a numerous variety of desired weapons and tools out of solid life-force. Sub-power of Life-Force Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Spiritual Force Manipulation. Variation of Constructs Creation. Opposite to Death-Force Constructs. Also Called *Chi/Ki/Qi Constructs *Life-Force Materialization *Soul Constructs *Spirit Constructs Capabilities Users can turn life-force energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Applications User can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea how it functions. Short list of possibilities includes: * Animating the life-force for various purposes. * Appendages * Armors * Barriers * Building Creation ** Fortifications * Duplicates of oneself. * Fortifications ** Life-Force Shield Construction ** Wall Generation * Golems ** Entities * Platforms * Restraints * Vehicles * Weapons ** Natural Weaponry ** Spiritual Blade Construction ** Spiritual Bow Construction ** Spiritual Polearm Construction ** Spiritual Whip Generation Variations *Aura Constructs *Chi Constructs *Soul Energy Constructs Associations * Constructs Creation * Life-Force Manipulation * Soul Manipulation * Spiritual Force Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create life-force, being limited to shaping from already existing sources. * Construct structural strength may be limited by the user's will. * In most cases, constructs will return back into their original state if the User becomes unconscious, leaves the proximity or otherwise loses contact/control of the item. * May be limited on how complicated constructs they can create (ie. no/limited amount of moving parts). Known Users Gallery Manga/Anime File:Creed_Diskenth_Imagine_Blade.jpg|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) creating his Imagine Blade out of his life force. File:Durham_Glaster_Shot.jpg|Durham Glaster (Black Cat) creating bullets out of his life force, which he can guide the trajectory. File:Shiki_Insect.jpg|Shiki (Black Cat) creating insects out of her life force, each having special abilities. File:Shukei_Hakuteiken.JPG|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) forming wings and a halo out of life-force particles. File:Reiryoku_Swords.jpg|Coyote Starrk (Bleach) forming swords out of life-force particles. File:BuckBeardlBroadsword.png|A Quincy such as Yhwach (Bleach) can create swords (among other weapons) out of spiritual particles. File:Goku_Spirit_Bomb.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) forming a giant bomb out of the life force available around him. Krillin_(Dragon_Ball_Z)_Destructo_Disc.gif|Kuririn (Dragon Ball) forming a razor-sharp disk of his life force that can slice through anything. Divine_Forging.png|Using Divine Weapon Forging, Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) can create various weapons out of his ki including... SSR_4.jpg|...a straight blade... Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword.jpg|...a large scimitar... DL_4.jpg|...arrow-like javelins... Violent_Fierce_God_Slicer_-_Scythe.png|...and a scythe. File:Nine_Tailed_Rasengan.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) forming a spiraling sphere of life-force, while Kurama forming an armor cloak around Naruto. File:Chakra_Strings.jpg|Sasori (Naruto) forming strings out of life-force for puppetry. File:Chakra_Chains_001.jpg|Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto) forming chains out of her life-force, enough to chain down Kurama. Hiramekarei Unleashing.jpg|Chojuro (Naruto) creating a hammer out of chakra. File:Lariat_Version_2.png|Killer B (Naruto) solidifying tailed beast chakra into a dense cloak and chakra skeleton. Naruto (Naruto) Tailed Beast Chakra Arms.jpg|Naruto (Naruto) using the Tailed Beast Chakra Arms. File:Evangelion_Unit-01_Shock_Wave.png|Eva Unit-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) forming an octagonal shock wave out of its soul energy. File:Diabound's_Spirit_Shield.png|Diabound (Yu-Gi-Oh!) empowered by the vengeful spirits of Kul Elna, forming an unbreakable Spirit Shield. Yusuke's Spirit Gun.GIF|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) forming bullets out of his life-force. File:Kuwaba_Double_Spirit_Sword.jpg|Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) forming dual swords out of his own life force. File:Shinobu_Sacred_Energy.jpg|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) forming armor out of his sacred life-force. Comics/Cartoons File:Gwen_Platform.jpg|Gwen (Ben 10) forming platforms out of life-force to levitate and defend. File:Desperofightsgl.jpg|Despero (DCAU) forming a coating around himself out of the fire of life. Return_of_Magik_Vol_1_1.jpg|Illyana Rasputina/Magik (Marvel Comics) forming her Soulsword, a manifestation of her soul. White_Lantern_power_ring.jpg|As long as the user continues to love life, the White Lantern Ring allows the user to create white constructs. Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Constructs Category:Generation Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Galleries